I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for facilitating the transportation of an auxiliary watercraft along with a larger boat, and more particularly to an improved tow bar assembly for coupling the auxiliary marine craft to the stern portion of a larger watercraft to permit the small craft to be towed.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Boating on our nation's lakes, rivers and coastal areas has become an exceedingly popular pastime. Powercraft, such as cruisers and houseboats most often exceed 30 feet in length and usually have accommodations for living on board, including a galley, sleeping areas, a head, etc. Many boaters find it enjoyable to cruise to a favorite area, beach the boat or anchor out and spend weekends or longer intervals living on the boat.
Because of the size and fuel cost considerations, these larger craft owners would prefer to take along and use a smaller, auxiliary outboard motor powered boat, such as the popular Boston Whaler.RTM. or a variety of inflatable craft. These auxiliary craft are typically about 11-16 ft. in length. This small craft can then be used to run errands, pull water skiers or to take short trips where the boat owner does not wish to use his larger cruiser/houseboat-type watercraft.
Also, there are a number of recreational watercrafts which are gaining popularity. In this category are the Yamaha Waverunner.RTM. and the Kawasaki Jet Ski.RTM.. A cruiser or houseboat owner who also owns one of these motorized "water toys" will often want to take it along for use on weekend outings.
For cruisers and houseboats ranging in length from about 28 feet to, say, 42 feet, deck space is at a premium. There is a real need for a means for transporting the auxiliary, smaller-sized watercraft of the type indicated. With boats larger than about, say, 42 feet, there will usually be enough deck space on which the smaller crafts can be carried. Thus, those larger watercraft can be equipped with davits or lift booms for lifting the smaller craft and selectively depositing it on available deck space or, alternatively, taking it from the deck space and setting it in the water. Such davits/lift booms are relatively expensive. Moreover, a problem still remains as to how smaller-sized cruisers and houseboats can readily transport an auxiliary boat or water toy.
Attempts have been made to tow the smaller-sized craft behind the cruiser/houseboat using ropes to join the two. This technique is less than satisfactory in that the towed craft tends to wander back and forth behind the towing craft due to the wake generated by the towing craft or due to waves produced by passing boats. Also, the use of ropes has presented difficulty when stopping or maneuvering in that the inertia of the towed craft may close the gap between it and the towing craft to the point where the rope may loop down and become fouled with the towing craft's propellers. Backing, of course, compounds this problem.